Aurora de Martel
Aurora de Martel ist die Tochter des Grafen de Martel und die Schwester von Tristan de Martel. Sie ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in "The Originals". Ihre Mutter ist bei ihrer Geburt gestorben, um Aurora das Leben zu ermöglichen. In der Mitte der dritten Staffel wird sie von Klaus eingemauert und von Freya mit einem Barrieren-Zauber belegt. Allerdings gelingt es Lucien Castle in der 17. Episode, sie zu befreien. Aurora, ist ein Mitglied der De Martel-Familie. Geschichte Lucien Castel brachte die Urvampire zur Grafschaft de Martel. Während Klaus sich in Aurora verliebte, freundete er sich mit Lucien an, der aber auch in Aurora verliebt ist. Als Lucien die beiden miteinander erwischt, flüchtet Klaus vor den Wachen. Da Tristan annimmt, dass Lucien was mit seiner Schwester hat, foltert er diesen zur Strafe. Doch er wird von Klaus gerettet, der ihn rein zufällig zum Vampir macht. Aurora verletzt sich selbst und wird von Rebekah geheilt, woraufhin Aurora sich aus einem Fenster stürzt und ebenfalls ein Vampir wird. Aus unbekannten Gründen machte Elijah auch Tristan zum Vampir. Als Mikael herausfand, wo seine Kinder waren, manipulierten Elijah, Klaus und Rebekah Tristan, Lucien und Aurora, damit sie dachten, sie wären die Mikaelsons. Die Manipulation endete erst 1114 als die Urvampire von einem der Fünf erdolcht werden. The Originals Staffel Drei In der heutigen Zeit wird Aurora von Tristan in einer abgelegenen Abtei festgehalten. So kann sie durch ihr stürmisches Temperament niemanden in Gefahr bringen. Doch Aurora hält so gar nichts von ihrem Gefangenendasein und bricht schließlich aus, um ihrem Bruder nach New Orleans zu folgen. Dort angekommen verliert sie keine Zeit und vergiftet Alexis, damit die mit ihren Prophezeiungen nicht länger Unruhe stiften kann. Nun möchte Aurora Kontakt mit Klaus aufnehmen und gibt sich alle Mühe, ihn mit einigen Rätseln auf sie Suche nach ihr zu schicken. Als die beiden sich nach all der Zeit wieder gegenüber stehen, freut sich Aurora unglaublich, Klaus wiederzusehen. Der interessiert sich aber mehr dafür, was Aurora in New Orleans will. Aurora merkt, dass Klaus' Gefühle für sie lange nicht mehr so stark sind wie früher, und sie meint, dass sie nur wegen der Blutlinien in der Stadt wäre. Trotzdem misstraut Klaus ihren Motiven. Deswegen erzählt Aurora ihm von Elijahs Manipulation, wovon Klaus bis heute nichts gewusst hat. Außerdem ist sich Aurora sicher, dass Klaus durch die Familie fallen wird, wie es in der Prophezeiung hieß. Als sich Aurora und Klaus wiedertreffen, gesteht sie ihm, dass nur Elijah ihr Feind ist. Klaus wendet zwar ein, dass mit dem Ableben der Mikaelsons auch ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben wäre, doch Aurora meint, dass sie dafür schon eine Lösung gefunden hätten. Natürlich ist es Aurora nicht entgangen, dass Klaus nur Informationen aus ihr herausbekommen möchte, während sie ihn nach wie vor von ganzem Herzen liebt. Doch auch Klaus behauptet, immer noch Gefühle für Aurora zu haben. Um seine Intentionen zu verdeutlichen, nimmt er sie mit nach Hause, wo er Aurora ein selbstgemaltes Gemälde mit ihrem Antlitz zeigt. Dieses hatte er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte eingemauert, um so über sie hinwegzukommen, so richtig geklappt hat das jedoch nie. Aurora glaubt Klaus daraufhin und küsst ihn. Später kommt heraus, dass es der Plan von Tristan und Lucien ist, die Mikaelsons mit einem magischen Gegenstand an einem Ort zusammen einzusperren. So wären sie nicht tot und das Überleben ihrer Blutlinien gesichert und trotzdem würden sie ihre Strafe bekommen. Doch Aurora hat ihnen einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Denn man braucht für diesen Zauber alle Urvampire am selben Ort und damit das nicht passieren kann, hat sie die erdolchte Rebekah entführt und an einem geheimen Ort versteckt. Wenig später sucht Aurora Tristan auf und erzählt ihm von ihrer gelungenen Entführung. Doch ihr Bruder ist erst einmal verwundert, dass Aurora ihn erst jetzt besucht. Aurora macht ihm klar, dass sie ihm noch nicht verziehen hat, dass er sie in einer Abtei eingesperrt hat. Aber sie macht ihm ein Friedensangebot und lässt ihm einen Briefumschlag da. Später sind die beiden und Lucien zu einem Thanksgiving-Dinner bei den Mikaelsons eingeladen, von denen jede Gruppe sich Informationen erhofft. Tatsächlich muss Aurora während des Gesprächs erfahren, dass Klaus Interesse an Camille O'Connell zu haben scheint, was sie schrecklich eifersüchtig macht. Doch lange bleibt ihr dafür nicht Zeit, denn die Situation eskaliert und Aurora wird während eines Kampfes von Freya Mikaelson ausgeschaltet. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, findet sich Aurora an einen Stuhl gefesselt vor Freya und Hayley Marshall-Kenner, die von ihr Rebekahs Aufenthaltsort erfahren wollen. Aber selbst Folter kann Auroras Willen nicht brechen, sondern erst als sie mit Tristans Wohlergehen erpresst wird. Nun verrät sie den beiden, dass sie nur zur Hälfte weiß, wo Rebekah genau ist. Denn die beiden Briefumschläge, von denen sie vorher Tristan einen abgegeben hat, enthalten jeweils die Längen- und Breitengrade des exakten Orts. So haben Aurora und Tristan einen guten Schutz gegen die Mikaelsons. Klaus lässt sich davon jedoch wenig beeindrucken und er beißt Tristan, der nun nur überleben kann, wenn Aurora aufgibt. Die rauscht aber wütend davon und entschließt sich, es Klaus mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. Also entführt Aurora Cami. Aurora hat Camille in die alte Kirche gebracht, die von Marcel Gerard jetzt als Trainingsort für Vampire verwendet wird. Sie eröffnet ihr, dass sie die anwesenden Männer in Vampire verwandeln wird, damit die sich dann von Cami ernähren und ihre Transformation so abschließen können. Bis es soweit ist, versucht Aurora aber noch möglichst viele Informationen über Klaus und seine Gefühle für Cami herauszubekommen. Schließlich ist sie fest überzeugt, dass Klaus nur sie wirklich liebt und sucht nun nach Gemeinsamkeiten mit Cami, um sein Interesse erklären zu können. Als das nicht so klappt, wie sie es sich erhofft hat, zwingt Aurora Cami dazu, ihr ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis zu offenbaren. Doch dann taucht Klaus auf und versucht Aurora davon zu überzeugen, dass nur sie ihm etwas bedeutet. Aber als Aurora Cami angreift, zieht Klaus sie aufgebracht nach draußen. Dort angekommen hört Klaus auf sich zu verstellen und macht Aurora ziemlich brutal klar, dass er überhaupt nichts mehr für sie empfindet und ihr Leben zur Hölle machen wird. Dann nutzt er seine Fähigkeiten, um die Koordinaten von Rebekahs Aufenthaltsort aus Auroras Geist zu ziehen und lässt sie dann am Boden zerstört allein zurück. Aber Aurora hat ein letztes Ass im Ärmel. Während ihrer Zeit mit Cami, hat sie ihr Blut eingeflößt und sie so manipuliert, dass sie sich die Halsschlagader aufschlitzen soll, falls Klaus jemals echtes romantisches Interesse an ihr zeigen sollte. Es kommt auch tatsächlich dazu und Cami ist nun ein von Aurora verwandelter Vampir. Die hat solange die Gelegenheit genutzt und hat die Stadt verlassen, um den Ruin der Mikaelsons vorzubereiten. Doch Vincent Griffith, Elijah und Klaus können sie aufhalten und gefangen nehmen. Aurora soll nun gegen Hayley ausgetauscht werden, die ihrerseits von Tristan entführt wurde. Doch die Mikaelsons schaffen es, mit einem Trick, Camille wie Aurora aussehen zu lassen und können die echte Aurora so weiter gefangen halten. Die schafft es jedoch mit Luciens Hilfe zu entkommen. Nun ist Aurora auf Rache aus und entführt dafür Freya. Aurora hofft, dass ihre Brüder sich gleich auf die Suche nach der betäubten Hexe machen und begräbt sie, zusammen mit vielen anderen leeren Särgen als Ablenkung, im Wald. Tatsächlich tauchen kurz darauf Klaus und Elijah auf, doch Aurora ist vorbereitet. Aus einem Stück der ursprünglichen Weißeiche hat Aurora mehrere Kugeln fertigen lassen, mit dem sie nun die Urvampire zur Strecke bringen kann. Sie richtet ihren Revolver auf Elijah, denn nachdem die Mikaelsons Tristan auf den Grund des Meeres versenkt haben, sieht sie das als einzige Möglichkeit, ihrem Bruder Frieden zu geben. Gerade im letzten Moment taucht Klaus mit Freya auf, die die Kugel noch ablenken kann. Aurora macht sich daraufhin schnell davon, Klaus auf den Fersen. Die beiden kämpfen miteinander um den Revolver, was darin endet, dass Aurora Elijah anschießt, der gerade hinter den Bäumen hervorkommt. Schnell verschwindet sie, um ihr Leben zu retten. Im Bayou trifft Aurora dann auf Aya, die ihr eine Zusammenarbeit anbietet. Wie sich herausstellt, ist es Ayas Plan, die Blutlinienverbindung der Mikaelsons zu zerstören. Nachdem eine Hexe der Strix eine Gedankenwelt erschafft, treffen dort Aurora, Tristan, Elijah und Klaus aufeinander, während sie in der realen Welt bewusstlos sind. Die Mikaelson-Brüder werden derweil auf ihre Trennung vorbereitet. Doch der Plan geht nicht so glatt wie erhofft und nur Klaus wird von seiner Blutlinie gelöst. Der sinnt dafür auf Vergeltung und mauert Aurora in eine Wand ein, wo sie in Zukunft verharren soll. Einige Zeit später wird Aurora von Lucien gefunden und befreit. Der ist nach wie vor ganz vernarrt in Aurora und möchte mit ihr zusammen die Mikaelsons stürzen. In der Zwischenzeit ist es ihm gelungen, durch einen Trank noch mächtiger als die Urvampire zu werden und er bietet Aurora etwas davon an, was die jedoch zuerst ablehnt. Dafür verspricht Lucien, ihren Bruder Tristan zu retten, oder ihn zumindest von seinen Qualen zu erlösen. Zusätzlich bringt er Aurora Klaus, den die beiden mit Freude foltern. Als Aurora und Klaus alleine sind, gibt die zu, nie Gefühle für Lucien gehabt und ihn immer nur benutzt zu haben. Später werden die beiden von Hayley und Camille unterbrochen, die Klaus retten wollen. Tatsächlich schaffen die beiden es gemeinsam, Aurora zu überwältigen. Doch als Hayley Aurora gerade umbringen möchte, hält Klaus sie auf, da Aurora inzwischen doch das Serum genommen hat, das durch ihren Tod aktiviert werden würde. So müssen sie sich damit begnügen, die bewusstlose Aurora mitzunehmen. Später entnimmt Vincent Aurora im Haus der Mikaelsons das Serum. Aussehen Aurora de Martel ist sehr hübsch. Sie hat rote, lange Haare. Sie kleidet sich gerne freizügig. Persönlichkeit Aurora wird als rätselhaft, schön, betörend und charmant beschrieben, aber auch als grausam, gefährlich und brutal. Ihr Bruder meint, dass sie psychisch gestört sei und hat sie deshalb zu ihrem Schutz in einem Kloster als Gefangene gehalten. Auftritte * erwähnt (Camis dunkle Seite, Besuch eines alten Freundes, Hinter dem schwarzen Horizont) * Körper (Verlass mich nicht, Böse Rache der Ahnen, Ein letzter Kuss) Trivia * Klaus sperrte sie zur Bestrafung hinter einer Mauer ein. * Sie ist die älteste Vampirin aus Rebekahs Blutlinie. * Aurora scheint psychisch instabil zu sein, weshalb Tristan sie von Zeit zu Zeit einsperrt und unter Drogen setzt. * Wie Lucien und Tristan ist auch sie immun gegen Eisenkraut. * Sie scheint resistent gegenüber Schmerz-Zaubern zu sein und sie teilweise sogar zu genießen. * Aurora spielt Klavier. * Es war ursprünglich ein Kuss zwischen Tristan und Aurora geplant, der eine inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen den beiden andeuten sollte, doch die Szene wurde gestrichen. * Sie könnte in Staffel 4 auftauchen. * Sie ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Cami zum Vampir wurde * Ihr Herz wurde rausgerissen für das Serum. Galerie Aurora de Martel 2.jpg Aurora de Martel.jpg Aurora.jpg 7. Out of the Easy.jpg 5. The Axeman's Letter.jpg en: Aurora de Martel Kategorie:The Originals Charaktere Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Vampire Kategorie:Rebekahs Blutlinie Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Unbekannter Status